She Will Be Loved
by dopedupdawl
Summary: Based off of the Unholy Trinity hotel room scene in New York. Relatively short head canon of how the scene should have played out. Quinntana, femslash. Mild spoilers for 2x22.


**A/N: You should probably watch the episode first... though I do kind of recap the more important bit of it that's relevant to this fic, if you don't mind being somewhat spoiler'd.**

**R&R welcome and appreciated, of course :)**

* * *

><p>"I just want somebody to love me," Quinn whimpers through tears, seated on the foot of the bed with Santana and Brittany flanking her on either side.<p>

The Latina and dancer share a sad glance across the blonde's body, before Santana thinks of something that might help.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," she offers softly.

Quinn sniffles slightly as Brittany takes to brushing hair from her face. "I'm flattered, Santana, but I'm really not that into that."

The Latina's eyes widen and a thick, palpable silence settles into the room. Sex wasn't at all what she was suggesting―especially not a threesome―but she quickly finds herself having forgotten what she _was_ suggesting in the first place, her mind now clouded by the blonde's words.

So Quinn's 'not that into that'. Fine. Whatever she needs to tell herself right now. The girl's breaking down, and maybe the unintended sexual innuendo wasn't the smoothest thing Santana could've said at that exact moment, but still.

Santana knows better than anyone from the handful of times they've gotten down and dirty recently that the blonde is more than 'into that'. She's been _into_ _her_, in the literal sense. Fucking hell, Fabray is such a baby gay that it's almost laughable that she completely refuses to acknowledge it; but Santana will take it, because, really, it's better than being alone.

She glances past Quinn to the other blonde on the bed. "B, I think you should probably head into the other room."

The dancer looks over confusedly and Santana tries to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Uhh," she lets out awkwardly before it hits her. "I think Berry said she wanted to write a second verse for 'My Cup'."

Brittany's eyes completely light up and she smiles wide, hopping up from her seat and skipping to the door excitedly. She cracks it open before turning back towards the pair on the bed. "I'm sorry you're sad, Q," she offers with an apologetic smile before disappearing from the room, the door clicking audibly shut behind her.

Santana releases a deep sigh before turning towards the blonde on the bed once more, hugging her from the side, running a reassuring hand through her hair and letting her chin rest on the girl's shoulder. "You're not alone, Q."

Quinn laughs soberly. "Yeah, I _really_ am. There's no one out there for me, S. Everyone's happy and together and I'm just fucking miserable." She grows incredibly soft when she speaks again. "I don't have anyone at all."

Santana shifts to kiss the top of the girl's blonde head before pulling back, her eyes searching for hazel ones to meet her own. "Hey," she breathes out softly, reaching a hand out to the blonde's cheek, gently coaxing her attention. "You have me."

Quinn scoffs at this. "Yeah, right. What we have... whatever it is... it doesn't _mean_ anything to you," the blonde almost whispers, the sadness in her voice heartbreaking, as another tear escapes and starts a path down her cheek. "You're in love with Brittany."

Santana slightly recoils at that, her head leaning back automatically, wondering how this girl could even _think_ she knows what this means to her, what Brittany means to her. For fuck's sake, even Santana doesn't know what it all means. The fact is, her and Brittany have been regressing dangerously close to the 'friend-zone' while her and Quinn have been steadily progressing beyond it, and the only thing it all actually _is_ is really fucking confusing.

She sighs and raises a hand to the blonde's cheek, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the track of the girl's tear. "I do love Brittany, I'm not gonna deny that..." she starts somewhat shakily, not quite sure where she's going with it. "But," she furrows her brow and stills her hand. "I don't know that I'm _in_ love with her."

Quinn looks up slightly wide-eyed, and Santana doesn't miss it, but she presses on.

"And you can't tell me that what we have doesn't mean anything to me, because..." she pauses, running her thumb along the smooth skin of the blonde's cheek. "Because it _does_ mean something to me. I don't know what, but there's _something_ between us... something more... and I think you feel it too."

Quinn nods slightly and Santana can see something in her eyes shift. Before she knows what's happening, Quinn is leaning into her personal space and hovering right over her lips, an action that makes the Latina's heart rate increase. The blonde brushes her lips softly over Santana's before kissing her firmly, raising a hand to the back of her neck.

Santana reciprocates, kissing not really being so out of the ordinary for the pair as of late, and when Quinn runs her tongue along Santana's lower lip, she lets her in. Their tongues dance softly, slowly at first, but it's not long before the pace quickens, soft moans and grunts entering the scenario as hands start to roam.

Without any warning, Quinn starts to tug urgently at the sides of Santana's dress, and the Latina's eyes snap open. She pulls away and looks at the blonde, who has taken to chewing a lip between her teeth and is looking at her with need.

"Q..." she breathes out hesitantly with a slight shake of her head, thinking that this is a horrible idea at the moment―what, with the rest of New Directions right next door.

"Please..." the blonde breathes out softly, raising a hand up to the Latina's cheek and letting her forehead drop to rest against the brunette's.

Santana sighs and arches an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't 'into that'," she lets out softly, unable to fight the bit of bitterness lacing her voice.

Quinn smirks slightly and shakes her head a bit knowingly. "Maybe not a threesome, but I _am_ into _you_..." she breathes out, a distinct huskiness to her voice.

Santana's eyes slightly darken at the words, and her mouth runs dry at the tone. She looks over the blonde, whose eyes are dark to match and who is licking her lips quite seductively. She swallows the newly formed lump in her throat before grinning slightly at the blonde's borderline playful expression.

"Prove it," she challenges before leaning in to reunite their lips.

The kiss immediately heats, picking up right where it left off, and soon hands are tearing at clothes. It's not long before two dresses and a pale cardigan are pooled on the ground and Santana is straddling Quinn on the bed. Quinn's hands start roughly palming Santana's breasts through her bra and the Latina moans into the girl's mouth as her nails start scraping up and down the blonde's thighs.

Santana pulls her mouth away and starts kissing and biting down Quinn's neck, drawing ragged moans from the blonde. She lets her hands start to tease the girl's breasts through her bra as she kisses down further, Quinn's hands now splayed out on the bed, gripping the sheets. Santana continues kissing further down the blonde's tight abs, circling her tongue around the girl's bellybutton and dipping in briefly before moving even further down.

She's stopped short of her goal, though, as Quinn reaches a hand down and gently pulls her head upright by the chin. "Not like that," she breathes out softly. "Come back up _here_. With _me_. _Please_..." she trails off, and Santana can see that her eyes are watering again.

The fact is, Quinn doesn't need to be fucked right now, she needs to be reminded that she's worthy of being cared for, that she's worthy of being loved. Santana nods lightly before sliding back up her body and reuniting their lips, rather letting a hand drift down to where her mouth just was. She tiptoes her fingers lightly along the waistband of the blonde's white lace panties before slowly sliding her hand underneath, earning a moan of approval from the girl beneath her.

Santana runs her hand up and down the blonde's full length at an agonizingly slow pace, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing the girl's clit every upstroke. "You're so wet, Q," she whispers against the blonde's lips.

Quinn groans slightly and pulls her mouth away. "Please," she repeats softly, pleadingly, earning a soft smile and nod in return.

Their lips meet again and Santana slides her hand downwards, starting to tease two fingers around the girl's entry, tugging slightly to make sure the girl's ready for her. Once she's convinced the blonde is primed, she bites down lightly on the girl's lower lip and dips her fingers slowly in. Quinn's muscles immediately clench around her fingers, and they both release a simultaneous moan at the feel.

"You're so tight," Santana breathes out as she starts a slow, steady rhythm with her hand, one that she tries to mimic with her kisses. As the blonde's kisses start to grow more frantic, though, Santana can tell she's growing impatient. She speeds her thrusts, rolling her own hips against her hand to increase the force.

"More," Quinn groans out, tearing her mouth away from the Latina's in desperate need of oxygen.

Santana nods before shifting her head down to kiss and bite at the blonde's pulse point―a ridiculously sensitive spot for the blonde, she's learned―as she tentatively reaches another finger down towards the girl's entry. She presses against it experimentally as she twists her fingers around within the blonde, stretching her out slightly. It's with a soft lick and a hard bite to the blonde's neck that she pulls her established fingers out and pushes all three in.

"Yessss," Quinn hisses almost breathlessly, raising her hands to her face. "Don't stop, Santana," she struggles out.

Truth be told, stopping is the last thing on Santana's mind, but the blonde's encouragement just spurs her on even more. Quinn's breathing soon grows less even and her muscles start to clench harder, and Santana knows the girl's getting close. She runs her tongue lazily up the column of the blonde's throat, humming softly as she progresses, moving up to trail up along her jaw line before leaning into her ear.

"You're worth it, Q," she coos softly. The blonde moans and her breath hitches, and Santana maintains the near frantic pace of her hand sliding in and out of the girl. "You deserve to be cared for, you deserve to be loved. You do. You're beautiful, and kind, and smart, and funny... you deserve everything in the world and even more."

It's with those final words, the application of an expert thumb and a slight twisting of her fingers, that the blonde's muscles completely latch onto her fingers and the girl comes undone. Quinn arches off of the bed with a pronounced moan, her nails digging into the bed sheets, hot tears streaming down her face both in pleasure and in pain.

Santana keeps her hand sliding smoothly, less frantically, in and out of the girl as she rides out the waves of pleasure, and when Quinn finally stills and drops flat onto the bed, Santana sidles up close to her side. She wraps a protective arm around the blonde's midsection, pulling her impossibly closer and placing a soft kiss on the side of her head, letting her hand slide gently up and down the blonde's abs as she recovers.

It's a few long minutes, minutes during which Santana thinks the blonde may have drifted off to sleep, before Quinn sighs contentedly. "I think I want a change."

Santana arches a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The blonde shifts, rolling to face her, "I don't know. A haircut or something... anything to get me out of this funk."

"Haircut, huh?" Santana questions, running a lazy hand along the length of the blonde's slightly mussed hair. "I kind of like your hair like this... what were you thinking?"

"Something shorter," she shrugs.

The Latina smirks. "So you're gonna dyke out for me?"

Quinn scoffs a laugh and rolls her eyes, raising her hand to the brunette's cheek before leaning in for another soft kiss. "You're probably the only person I would 'dyke out' for."

Santana smiles wide. "And you just did," she winks.

The blonde smiles in return, slightly shaking her head before leaning in to brush her lips against the Latina's once more. When she pulls back again, her brow is furrowed in thought. "Did you mean all those things you said... while I was... _you know_..." she trails off with a bit of a blush.

"Absolutely," Santana replies with a firm nod, not missing a beat.

The blonde arches an eyebrow. "Do you love me?" she asks in an impossibly soft voice, looking nothing if not completely vulnerable.

Santana smiles tenderly, letting a hand rise to the girl's cheek, running a reassuring thumb across the skin. "Of course I love you, Q."

Quinn's brow furrows and she studies the girl in front of her for a prolonged moment. "Are you _in_ love with me?"

Santana sighs. She doesn't want to hurt the broken girl, but she doesn't want to lie to her either. "No," she says simply, and when the blonde sniffles again, she leans in to kiss her tenderly. "But I think I _could _be," she smiles softly as she pulls back.

Quinn smiles softly before looking down, her brow furrowed in thought. "So..." she starts, somewhat nervously, as she looks back up. "Where does this leave us?"

Santana arches an eyebrow. "Well, that depends... do you want to be an 'us'?"

The blonde looks ahead blankly, lost in thought, before nodding her head slightly. "I'm not ready for a big coming out or anything, but I think I could try this... this _us_."

Santana smirks. "Well, if you go through with the haircut, your hair might do the coming out for you."

Quinn chuckles and slaps the Latina's shoulder in return before pushing her onto her back and moving to straddle her, scratching nails up and down the girl's abs.

Santana looks up slightly wide-eyed. "Wha...?" she trails off in surprise, slightly agape and entirely unable to form words at the moment.

The blonde just grins and reaches a hand down to cup the Latina through her panties. "I think it's about time I got '_into that_' again, don't you?"

Santana just nods wordlessly, her hands limp at her sides, suddenly starting to think that this might not have been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
